Pureblood
by Padfoots Daughter-Mivea
Summary: Hermione's parents have keep a secret from her all her life. Though, now that she plans to go with Harry and Ron on Harry's journey her mum must tell her.
1. Prologue

_**Pureblood**_

Summary: Hermione's parents have keep a secret from her all her life. Though, now that she plans to go with Harry and Ron on Harry's journey her mum must tell her.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter!(short, sweet & to the point!)

A/N: I'm trying really hard on this story because I love the idea!

Prologue

"Hermione, dear, we need to talk!" Hermione's mom said to Hermione as the two drove home for Diagon Alley, after Hermione had picked up some things she had needed.

It was late afternoon mid July and the weather was nice. Hermione's summer had been going okay. She had gone to Fleur and Bill's wedding and she was getting ready to travel to Godric's Hollow with Harry and Ron. Everything in the wizarding world was chaos and depending on Harry. "What is it, Mum?" Hermione asked her mother, confused.

Hermione had changed a lot in the short month she had been home. Her hair had become less bushy and was more of frizzed curls, that reached to her mid-back. She had dark areas under her eyes due to lack of sllep because of Voldemort and his distruction. She had grow an inch in heigth and had gained some what of a figure but other than that she looked just the same.

"You're father and I were going to wait till your seventeenth birthday but we can't."

"Mum, what are you getting at?"

"Hermione you're adopted." Kathleen Granger said quickly to get it out in the open. She had never wanted to tell her daughter that she was adopted but there was more to it than that.

"What?" Hermione yelled in shock.

"There's more." Mrs. Granger said as she focused on the road in front of her.

"How much more?"

"Well you're really cleanblood."

"What?" Hermione said.

"Isn't that the correct term for some one who is all wizard?" Hermione's mum asked as she parked in front of the house.

"Pureblood!" Hermione screamed.

"Yeah that's it."

"I'm pureblood!"

"Yeah and there's still more."

"Like--?"

"Well you have to marry-"

"What? Who?" Hermione said freaked out.

"You're parents' friends' son. I don't know his name but the two of you our to married in August."

Hermione sat in the car in the passenger seat dumbstruck. She would have to marry someone that she probably didn't know and be stuck with him for the rest of there lives because there was no divorces in the wizarding world.

"Darling, are you okay?" Kathleen asked her daugther as she turned off the car and got out.

"Um..."

A/N: Thanks for reading so far. Hopfully the next chapter will be up soon! Please review and don't be to hard on me becuase I know it not that great so far.


	2. Tears

_**Pureblood**_

Summary: Hermione's parents have kept a secret from her all her life. Though, now that she plans to go with Harry and Ron on Harry's journey her mum must tell her.

A/N: Here's the next chapter enjoy!

To Choas-55: Glad you enjoy my story.

To Scarlet: I like the idea too.

Chapter 1 Tears

_Why would my parents keep something like this from me? How could they not tell me sooner at least? _Hermione thought as she lay on her bed staring at the wall.

Her parents had told her everything that they knew about her real family, which was not much. Turns out that her mom's parents knew her real mother's side of the family in passing. They seemed like nice people and had quite a bit of money. Her mom's name was Renee Kane and she went to Hogwarts. Other than that not much else was know and nothing was know of her father's side.

Knowing her family isn't what concerned Hermione at this time, it was the fact that she had to get married to a guy in August. But to who? It was most likely a pure-blood. Which meant there weren't that many it could be. Maybe it was Ron, but then he would have told someone about it. Being engaged from birth to someone is a big deal. Maybe it wasn't Ron, all Hermione knew that if it was Draco Malfoy she would kill herself.

After that thought every time she tried to think of another pure-blood she would have Malfoy's name popping up in her mind. He was tormenting her even now. _Why couldn't he just be gone for good._ Hermione thought as a tear fell down her cheek. He had he torturing her so much. There were plenty of muggle-borns around. Why her?

Hermione fell asleep as more tears fell down her face.

A/N: I Know it's short but I had a hard enough time writing this maybe the next chapter will be better. Please review; I'll give you PIE (Yay PIE!), your choice on what kind you want!


	3. A Single Letter

_**Pureblood**_

Summary: Hermione's parents have keep a secret from her all her life. Though, now that she plans to go with Harry and Ron on Harry's journey her mum must tell her.

A/N: Next chapter up I know that I made a lot of people happy.

To Terri-Lee Knaggs: Glad you like it!

To Trisha: Thanxs for the encouragement!

To Janangel: glad some one wants me to keep writing and not take my quill away!

To Emily: Gald you like it and I'm glad someone keeps there reviews short sweet and to the point.

To computer boy: It gets better!

To siriuslyapatic: Well your need has been full filled, here's the next chapter! And good guess on why Draco picked on Hermione but I have my own theory.

To Sarah Holtzimer: I know its obvious and I really should try harder to make it less obvious.

To Goddess of life and death: Here's the updated chapter!

To XORyn14kleOX: I can't tell you who it is but you'll find out soon enough. I wish Draco was nicer too, maybe we'll get our wish.

Now that all those reviews have been responded to on with the next wonderful chapter of Pureblood.

Chapter 2 A Single Letter

Tap! Tap! The sound of some one taping on the window woke Hermione from sleep. She wasn't sure who would be taping on her window so late at night but the question was answered once she got out of bed and walked to the window to see a large barn owl. Hermione open the wind, letting the large bird in her room. He dropped a letter on her bed before he flew back out the open window. Hermione closed the window and walked back over to her bed.

Hermione picked up the letter. It was addressed to her in green ink and she saw the Hogwart's seal on it as she turned it over. _Why was Hogwart's sending her a letter? They knew she wasn't going back next semester._ Hermione thought as she open the letter. She pulled the letter out and unfolded it. The same green ink was on the heavy parchment.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I request that you join me for brunch on July 16, tomorrow, so that we may talk. I have been informed that you know about being adopted and I am open for any questions you may have, and no doubt you have many. Also I have something to ask of you. Please arrive promptly at ten a.m. so that we will have time to enjoy each other's company._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head Mistress_

A/N: I know this is another short chapter but I'll try making the next one longer. Review and get PIE!


	4. Love is Forever

_**Pureblood**_

Summary: Hermione's parents have keep a secret from her all her life. Though, now that she plans to go with Harry and Ron on Harry's journey her mum must tell her.

A/N: Pie to all those who reviewed!

To Janangel: I'm so happy some one wants me to keep this quill in my hand!

To siriuslyaphanatic: Here's the next chapter and sorry the last chapter was so short but I just couln't make it longer.

To XORyn14kleOX: Glad you enjoy the story and are so into it.

To Steel-Phoenix: Thanxs for the review and next time don't make it so long, I thought it would go on forever.(I should really stop being sarcastic, it's annoying!)

To Maddie: I promise that they won't die defending each other I have another idea!(My mad mind is at work again!)

To Spirte Solo: Glad you love my story!

To Sarah Holtzimer: You have to wait and find out what McGonagall wants.

Now on with the story! Yay!

Chapter 3 Love Is Forever

Hermione couldn't sleep at all the rest of the night. She was to anxious to sleep so she spent the rest of the night pacing her room.

When the sun rose the next morning Hermione went downstair to tell her parents that she would be leaving for Hogwarts just before ten. She figured that she would have to wait till they woke up in about an hour but found them sitting at the bar in the kitchen.

"Morning, dear!" Hermione's dad said as she walked into the kitchen.

"You're up early this morning." Hermione said as she looked between her 'parents'.

"So are you, Hermione." Kathleen said to her daugther as she stood to make some breakfast for everyone. "What do you want for breakfast."

"Actually, that's what I want to tell. I won't be eating breakfast with you, I've been invited to eat brunch with Proffesor McGonagall this morning." Hermione said as she sat down at the bar.

"When did this happen?" Hermione's father asked a bit suprised.

"Last night." Hermione said simply.

"Well then I guess that you will be leaving soon." Katleen said as she stood next to her husband.

"Yeah, I'm guess I'll stop in Hogsmeade before heading up to Hogwarts."

"Have fun and be careful. Hermione you may not be my real daughter but I love you like you are my own." Kathleen said to her daugther a tears showing in her eyes.

"I love you too, even if you aren't my real daugther! I will always love you!" Hermione's dad said.

"I love you guys too and no matter what you are my parents because you're the ones who raised me." Hermione said hugging her parents, tears falling from her eyes.

Hermione released them both and went back up stairs to get ready to leave.

A/N: Another short chapter, I know but right now I'm having a problem writing long chapters. The PIE(Yay PIE!) offer still stands, all you have to do is review.


	5. Meeting Eily

_**Pureblood**_

Summary: Hermione's parents have keep a secret from her all her life. Though, now that she plans to go with Harry and Ron on Harry's journey her mum must tell her.

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I thought more people would review but you provved me wrong.

To Computer boy: Right now I'm mad none of 'em can review my story but I will not take my anger out on you 'cause you did review! YAY!

To maddie: No the nightmares are for later!

To XORyn14kleOX: Glad you find it intresting 'cause it will just get more and more intresting,

Now On with the story! The Adventure Continues!

Chapter 4 Meeting Eily

Hermione got ready pulling on a pair of plain black robes and grabbing her empty old school bag. In it she put a book she was reading, some money, some spare floo powder, some spare parchment to write anything down, a quill, her maroon ink and a list of things she wanted to get in Hogsmeade.

Hermione went back down stair told her parents good bye and went to the fire place that had recently been hooked up to the floo network. She took a pinch of floo powder from the chipped tea cup that was in on the mantel and stepped into the fire place. "Three broomsticks!" Hermione said releasing the powder from her hand.

In a flash of green flames Hermione was gone, she was spinning through the floo network. She flew out of a fire place, covered in soot, landing on the floor. Hermione stood up and brushed herself off. She looked around to see and almost vacant pub.

The only people here was Madam Rosmerta in her spangly turquoise high heels and a man sitting at the bar who looked drunk. The two were right in the middle of a row.

"Clear off! You were suppose to be gone by cock-crow!" Madam Rosmerta yelled crossly.

Whatever the man said back Hermione couldn't understand.

"That's a cock and bull story, you duffer!" Madam Rosmerta yelled at him.

He once again responded with Hermione unable to understand what he was saying.

"Quite grumbling and clear off, prat!" Rosmerta screamed at the man. He stood up and moved slowly to the door. He walked in a zigzag pattern and ran into a lot of things. He ran into the door before opening and leaving.

"You look happy this morning." Hermione commented as she sat down at the bar.

"Oh, I am happy, happy he's gone!" Rosmerta said a frown on her face. "So what brings you here?" She asked cheering up.

"I meeting McGonagall for brunch later." Hermione said.

"Want a cup of tea?"

"Sure."

After Hermione finished her cup of tea she left. She walked around Hogsmeade getting the things on her list until she came upon a small shop that caught her eye. A sign above the door said 'Renee and Eily's Magical Items'.

She went inside to see the selves covered in odd objects. On one set of selves was little boxes like what jewelery comes in and below that was long thin boxes similar to the one's that hold wands. On another set of selves were old books covered in thick layers of dust. The books ranged in size from one that fit in the palm of your hand to one that barley fit on the self and each was a different colour. On another set of selves held hand painted jewel boxes and odd little objects similar to the ones Hermione found when cleaning in Sirius' house. All in all this place gave Hermione an uneasy feeling and just as she turned around to leave she heard a voice behind her.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" The voice was much like a bird singing a mournful song.

Hermione turned around to see a young woman a head shorter than she was. Her face was pale with a lavender tear drop tattoo under her left eye. Her large, round, dark royal blue eyes stared at Hermione as if looking right through her to her soul. Her hair was as black as a raven and neatly fell down her back in curls. She wore a set of black robes that had green stars on the lower right part moving up to the center around her waist. Under her robes a pair of emerald high heels were visible.

"Um... Just looking." Hermione said her voice cracking.

"Something troubles you, am I right?"

"Kind of! Why?" Hermione responded quite confused.

"I could read your fortune, it's free!" The women said taking a step closer to Hermione who became uncomfortable.

"No Than-"

"I insist!" The women said herding Hermione to a counter at the back of the shop. A single stool sat in front of the counter which is where Hermione sat. On the counter sat many broken objects and a single perch with a lime green bird standing on it. The birds mouth was open as if to sing but no sound came from it's mouth. At the far end of the counter was a tear shaped nest made of a thorny bush. A single set of green eyes peered out from within the darkness.

In a single leap the woman hopped over the wide counter and sat in a similar stool. A great shock hit Hermione as she watched the woman fly close by her head and land opposite of her.

"Now let me gaze into the crystal... But what is your question?"

"Who are you?" Hermione asked amazed by the woman.

"If you want a name, it is Eily Woods. If you want to know about me then I'm a twenty four year old fortune teller and shop keeper. I graduated from Hogwarts and my house was Ravenclaw. My maiden name was Richard and I have one older sister, Renee. I was forced to marry Jonathan Woods, a Slytherin pure blood right out of school. We have a five year old daughter, Rebecca. Enough about me? Now how about that fortune of yours?"

Hermione was overwhelmed by the amount of information. As she sorted the information Eily pulled a crystal ball out from under the counter. The ball was full of pale, glowing mist.

"You are searching for your true past, Hermione, right?"

"Yes how'd you know!"

"I know what is told to me in the crystal ball. You are to be wed to a young man you know little about. He will surprise you in many ways. He will help you to discover your past."

"What is his name?" Hermione asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"That I don't know, sorry. But you will learn in time to love him."

"Is that all?"

"You will fight in our war, but you will find a traitor in your midst. The out look for your side doesn't look good but you will show your real colours in the last battle which will take place in a place close to your heart. Your future holds love, hate, anger, happiness and confusion so make your choices wisely." Eily concluded her voice dead silent.

A low moaning came from within the tear shaped nest startling Hermione. "Don't worry that's just my Augurey or Irish Phoenix, his name is Tears. He predicts rain so be careful of getting wet later."

"You have a Augurey, I thought that they were suppose to predict death!"

"Nope! Just rain."

"Oh my goodness! I better go or I'll miss my brunch!" Hermione yelled looking at her watch. She had ten minutes before she need to meet McGonagall. She ran to the door and out up the street.

"Wait, want to buy something?" Eily yelled after her.

A/N: Odd character that Eily is. Hope you like her because she be popping up in the story every now and then. Also, I final got a long chapter. Please review.


	6. An Informational Brunch

_**Pureblood**_

Summary: Hermione's parents have keep a secret from her all her life. Though, now that she plans to go with Harry and Ron on Harry's journey her mum must tell her.

A/N: Thanxs to all who reviewed. Happy Holidays!

To Maddie: Really my middle name is also Renee, cool!

To Masked Mirage: Yes, you found out my secret, I am really a fortune-teller. Brunch is a meal between breakfast and lunch. Well you finally find out what McGonagall wants with Hermione.

To Siriuslyaphanatic: First off there is no Emily, there is a Eily, not Emily! ANd Zabini has nothing wants so every to do with my story, just a tip!

To Steel-Pheonix: I like tears too.

To Poppycan: Glad you like the story!

To Trisha: Glad you like Eily, she's my favorite character! Glad you hooked your sister into my story too. Well you you find out Hermione's fiance in this chapter!

To: Quill ofde evilotter: like your pen name! The chapters are getting longer and more detailed, I hope.

Now On with this Tale of Love!

Chapter 5 An Informational Brunch

Hermione walked up the road Hogwarts, she had put the woman's fortune in the back of her mind for it seemed useless. She let the memories of her, Ron and Harry going to and from Hogwarts flood her mind. It seem like so long ago, but in reality it wasn't that long ago at all.

Hermione went through the open gates, up the quite, still grounds to the entry thinking of the things the trio had down over the years. She was sad to know that she wouldn't get to come back to study again.

She walked through the front doors into the vacant halls. Everything looked the same as last spring but did not feel at all the same to Hermione. She remembered every year that she entered those doors to the first feast of the year.

She climbed the stairs in the direction of McGonagall's office. Nothing had changed at all and everything had it's own memory in Hermione's heart.

"Good morning, Miss Granger!" A voice said from behind Hermione. It was McGonagall walking up the stairs. She wore a pair of dark royal blue dress robes and her face was worn and tired. She looked almost the same as she had just before summer started at the end of last term.

"Morming Professor," Hermione responded kindly.

"How are you?"

"Okay, and you? Hermione asked.

"I have had better and worse times. How about we eat brunch before the food gets cold. In my office the house-elves have set up our meal. I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me." McGonagall said as she lead the rest of the way to her office. She opened the door and let Hermione in first.

A table was set with two chairs facing each other and plates of food on it. McGonagall set in the chair farest from the door and Hermione took the one nearest. They sat in silence each eating something from the rather large feast for two.

Finally McGonagall spoke, "You must have a ton of questions, I know you do, Hermion, so ask."

"Who was my father?" Was the first question that came out of Hermione's mouth.

"Jacob Brooks. He was a determined young man, who would only settle for the best. He was very smart, a smart alec, and quite a trouble maker." McGonagall answered after she was quite for a moment.

"What house was he in?"

"Slytherin."

Hermione slumped in shock, her father was a slytherin. "Wow," was the only word she could muster.

"He's not like you may think. He was an arrogant pureblood but was as self centered as most." McGonagall said trying to comfort Hermione.

"And mt mum?"

"As brigth as you and a Ravenclaw, if that makes you feel better."

"What did she look like?"

"Renee looked very much like you except that she had blue eyes rather than brown and maybe two or three inches shorter."

"What were my parent's jobs?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well..." McGonagall looked uncomfortable and turned away from Hermione.

"You can tell me," Hermione pushed.

"They were death eaters, Hermione." McGongall said quickly turning back to face Hermione.

A long silence followed McGonagall's words. Hermione was in shock; those that hurt and killed the innocence were her parents. _This couldn't be true, it just couldn't be! _Hermione said to her self, tears flooding her eyes. _This can't be rigth, Professor McGonagall is wrong, she just has to be. I can't be the daugther of death eaters!_

"Where are they now?" Hermione asked, her eyes aquirred a glaze look, and slowly a single tear fell.

"They died shortly after you were born. They were cuagth by the Aurors at your home in American, Christmas morning, I believe."

"What, my parents lived in America.!"

"Yes you were born in America, actually. So were your sister and brother."

"Wow- Wait brother and sister?"

"Yes your sister, Rachael, is twenty three and your brother, Brain, is twenty. Both were suppose to come to Hogwarts but decided against it." They still live in America as far as I know."

"Then why am I here in England? And why did they go to America if they served Voldemort?"

"Your parents grew up here and only moved to America on Voldemort's orders, he wanted to gather more followers. And it was your mother's last request that you be raised here. Why she requested that though I don't know." McGonagall iinformed Hermione. It was hard for her to break the news to Hermione like this but someone had to do it.

A silence fell over the two as they ate what was left of the food in front of them. Hermione slowly stored all the things she had learned so she could rememver it though she doubted she could forget any of it. McGonagall tried to remain calm and not over load Hermione.

"Who am I to marry?" Hermione asked suddenly as she remember that she was engaged.

"Um...Well Hermione... Don't be to terribly upset-"

"It's Draco Malfoy, isn't it?" Hermione burst out unable to wait for McGonagall to answer. Tears formed in her eyes and fell before she could stop them.

"How did you know?" McGonagall asked this time she was suprised.

A/N: The secrets out! Hermione Granger is marrying Draco Malfoy! Got a problem with it too bad so sad. Review and get Pie, just request a kind!


	7. Destiny Question

_**Pureblood**_

Summary: Hermione's parents have keep a secret from her all her life. Though, now that she plans to go with Harry and Ron on Harry's journey her mum must tell her.

A/N: Wow! So many reviews! Thanxs!

To Poppycan: Glad you like it!

To XoRyn14KleOX: I agree Malfoy is HOT! I know how to spell right it's just when I getting typing my fingers can keep up with my head!

To spyhorse: Glad you like it and love the idea!

To eMMA jANE pOTTER: Glad its an original and glad you like it!

To kitaluvshp: Hermione's parents isn't suppose to be funny!

To Kay-tay: Glad you love it!

To siriuslyaphanatic: So many questions! I haven't decided if Hermione will have Hermione go to American. To find out where she lived you have to read father! Draco won't be in for awhile, I'm afraid.

To killing u with umbrellas : Intresting name! It just wouldn't be right if it wasn't Draco! And Renee, her mom, and Renee, name on the Eily's shop, ARE NOT the SAME PERSON! I didn't realize I used the same name for the two characters! Renee mentioned with Eily's shop isactually Eily's sister!

To mugglegirl07: Hermione and Draco is one of my favorite couples actually. Eily is my favorite character!

TO ALL THOSE WHO DON"T KNOW THE FORTUNE TELLER"S NAME IS **_EILY_**

On to the Story!

Chapter 6 Destiny Question

"How did you know?" McGonagall asked this time she was suprised.

"A good guess."

"Are you okay?"

"As good as I can be for having to be forced to marry a Malfoy. Do I have to?"

"Yes, it's an unbrackable contract and there is no way to break the spell that binds the two of you." McGonagall explained to Hermione. She had a unhappy look but she knew that McGonagall's words were true.

Silence once again enveloped the two, Hermione's thoughts wondered over everything that happen over the last two days, then she remember the letter that she recieved. "In your letter you sent me you said you had a question for me."

"Your rigth I do but before you answer I want you to think long and hard about your answer." McGonagall said her voice much like the one she used to teach.

"What's your question, Professor?"

"Would you be a spy for the order?"

"What?" Hermione said caugth off guard.

"Convince Mr. Malfoy that you want o be a death eater, like your parents, but you would be a spy for the Order of the Phoenix." McGonagall explained to Hermione.

"How will I convince Draco Malfoy that I, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend want to be a death eater, even if my parents were." Hermione yelled standing up so fast that her chair toppled to the ground.

"You are the smartest witch of your age!" McGonagall said calmly to Hermione.

"I doubt that I can pull this one off!" Hermione told McGonagall sa she picked up her chair and sat back down.

"Hermione you never know what could happen if you put your mind to it. You just have to trust your ability's and your self."

Hermione smilied at McGonagall as she stood up. She knew it was time to go and that she had to try to full fill the request put upon her.

"Please come back on the twenty-eighth to plan the wedding. It will be held her and you can talk to Mr. Malfoy then. Practice makes perfect, Hermione, remember that. And it was good to see you." McGonagall said as she stood and guided Hermione to the door.

"Bye Professor!" Hermione said as she walked out of McGonagall's office and towards the stairs. She was gone in a second down the stairs but McGonagall remained in the hall looking in the direction Hermione had left in.

A/N: Wow! Hermione is having a hard two days. Suprise she hasn't had an over load yet.


	8. Making Desicions

_**Pureblood**_

Summary: Hermione's parents have keep a secret from her all her life. Though, now that she plans to go with Harry and Ron on Harry's journey her mum must tell her.

A/N: Hope everyone has enjoyed their holiday and have a good new year!

To Poppycan: I don't envy Hermione either! If she decidesto try!

To siriuslyaphanatic: Draco being a spy is a little to obvious for me! Plus how would Draco pull that off, he's tried to kill Dumbledore why would he just come back to the Order's side!

To quill ofde evilotter: I'll try reading my chapters over but I can't garentee that I will catch them all, for the do love to sneak into my story!

To mugglegirl07: glad you like that chaper but the story gets better!

To: killing u with umbrellas: Glad you like the chapter!And as for telling her friends that comes later!

Now on with the Story!

Chapter 7 Making Desicions

Hermione lay in her bed strocking her cat, Crookshanks, thinking. The whole day had passed in a blur and the only thing Hermione knew was that she had a desicion to make.

She looked at her wall, lost un her thoughts. 'What should I do? Should I be a spy, risking my life to help the Order? Or... Be afraid and not do what is right? Well, when I think of it like that then how can I say no, knowing I would be giving into my fears. I just can't do that. I never gave in before, why now?'

Hermione had made her desicion but as she sat up, letting the covers fall off her upper body, she had a thought. 'What was it Eily told me as she read my fourtune? "THe outlook for your side doesn't look good..." Was Eily right? Was the Order going to lose? Maybe if I was a spy I could stop that but wait what if it was me becoming a spy, giving the Order wrong information that causes them to lose.' Hermione's mind was working quickkly, linking thoughts together.

'Wait am I really going to make my desicion based on what some fortune teller told me? No, the Order needs me and this could tip the scales.' Hermione thought logical maaking her final desicion.

She went to her desk, grabbed a piece of parchment and dipped her eagle quill. She thought hard for a moment before she wrote:

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I thought it over, looking at all sides, and my answer is yes.

Hermione Granger

Hermione looked at what she wrote. It was short, sweet, and to the point. No one but McGonagall would know what question she was answering. So she tied the letter to her new owl, and let him fly out the open window.

She had gotten her new owl, Albus, from Diagon Alley yesterday. He was a barn owl with dark drown and gray feathers. He has rather long talons and large gold eyes that twinkled mysteriously.

Hermione watched out the window into the dusk until she could no longer see Albus carrying her desicion to McGonagall now the head of the Order of phoenix.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know its short but it's the best I got so just review!


	9. A Nightmare

_**Pureblood**_

Summary: Hermione's parents have keep a secret from her all her life. Though, now that she plans to go with Harry and Ron on Harry's journey her mum must tell her.

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update I've been working on a new story! **Hope Everyone is having a Happy New Year!**

To Masked Mirage: Your wish for peach-mango pie has be granted, it's coming in the mail! Glad some one finds it intresting!

To XORyn14kleOX: I'm touched by your willingness but I already have the whole story planned right to the end! Thanxs for the offer and I'll keep it in mind if I do fall into a rut!

To Trisha: Glad your warming up to the idea of Draco as her groom!

To killing you with umbrellas: Glad you like!

To siriuslyaphanatic: I'm afraid Draco isn't coming in for a while now but I'll try to update as fast as I can to get to the part he's in if you keep reading!

On with the Tale!

Chapter 8 A Nightmare

Hermione went back and layed down in bed next to Crookshanks. She stroked him as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Hermione stood on the top tower of the Hogwarts castle looking down at the grounds. It was total choas in the night. People lay dead or injuried as others ran about. Half of the people wore black robes and white masks covering their faces from prying eyes. The other half wore a multitude of colors and their faces could be seen, worn and scared. Flashes of every color light imaginable was seen in the air, lighting up the sky and providing light in the dark. The sky was full of dark, gloomy, gray storm clouds that were just waiting to add rain to the choas.

"My most loyal servent where is he?" A hiss of a voice came from behind Hermione.

"I don't see him, Milord, yet!" Hermione said turning and bowing to none other than the Dark Lord himself.

Hermione sat up in bed drenched in sweat and breathing heavilly. She looked over at her cloack on the nightstand to see the lumonous numbers reading twenty two after three. Slowly Hermione tried to catch her breath as the minutes on the digital cloak changed.

She was thinking. 'What had happen in my dream that had caused me to awaken in such a state?' Hermione of coarse could not remember her dream or rather her nightmare. 'Was it really so terrible to cause me to awake as I did?' She wasn't sure as she lay down and closed her eyes so she could drift back to sleep.

A/N: Short, I know, just get over it and review! **Please, if any one is looking for a new story to read can you read my new one _'What Is Happily Ever After?_' Thanxs!**


	10. Visiting Friends

_**Pureblood**_

Summary: Hermione's parents have keep a secret from her all her life. Though, now that she plans to go with Harry and Ron on Harry's journey her mum must tell her.

A/N: Sorry it took forever to update but I've been writing so many new stories I haven't found time for this one! I'll try harder to get the next chapter up soon!

To siriuslyaphanatic: I'm sorry I had to make you wait so long! Bet Hem regrets giving up divition now!

To killing u with umbrellas: I know it was short and confusion but yes she did have a vision!

Chapter 10 Visiting Friends

Hermione sent her response back saying she would be there soon, before she began to gather her things to take. She wouldn't need to use her trunck so she pulled out her duffel bag from under the bed. She thres some clothes in along with a couple books and stuff for her pets. She put in anything else she needed and zipped the bag close, leaving it on her bed. Crrokshanks basket and Albus' cage where put with the bag.

When she was sure everything she needed was packed she went down stairs into the kitchen. Both Hermione's parents were working so she had the house to herself. She got some ceral for breakfast and ate it as she thought about how to tell her friends the news. She finished breakfast and cleaned up her mess.

She wrote a note to her parents telling them where she was going and that she didn't know how long she would stay. She put it on the fridge so her parents would see it before she went back up stairs.

She showered and got dressed before she took her bag downstairs. She set it by the fire place before going up stairs. She got her school bag off her desk and put some extra things in it before she took it down stairs with Albus' cage. Last thing she had to do was coax Crookshanks into his basket which was no easy task. She took him down stairs setting the basket on the couch.

Hermione took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire place. A green fire sprung to life in the empty place. Hermione kneeled down, put her head in the flames, and say ''The Burrow!". Her head began to spin and a moment later she was looking at the Weasley's kithchen. Sitting in a chair was Ginny reading a book.

"Waiting for some one?" Hermione asked startling Ginny.

"Don't do that!" She screeched when she saw Hermione.

"Can I hand my stuff through to you?"

"Okay." Ginny said marking her place and walking over to the fire. Hermione handed through Crookshanks first having Ginny let him out then Albus's cage. Her bag went through before she stepped through the flames with her school bag on her shoulder.

The two shared a sharp inbrace before Hermione sat down and had tea with Ginny.

"So where is everyone?" Hermione asked, she was not use to it being quiet here.

"Sleeping. None of them wanted to get up this morning." Ginny sipped her tea looking at Hermione as if searching her. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing." Hermione said a little to quickly.

"Tell me!" Ginny shouted atnding up. "What's going on!"

"Sit down and shut up." Hermione said. She refused to say another word until Ginny sat down. "I really wanted for the others but if you promise to let them me tell them then I'll tell you now!"

"Deal!" Ginny said her curiousity getting the better of her.

"Well, I'm adopted-"

"Your adopted!" Ginny said loudly earning her a shush from Herimone.

"That's not all. I'm really pureblood-"

"Your adopted and pureblood!" Ginny again got a shush for her loud talking.

"I'm also engagded. I've been engagded since before I was born." Hermione said trying to avoid bring up who to.

"To who?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"To Draco-"

"Malfoy!" Ginny said standing up.

"Shut up!" Hermione said as Harry and Ron walked in looking really tired.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry said with a yawn.

"Wotcher." Ron said as he sat down in a chair and putting his head on the table.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Hermione asked looking between her two best friends.

"Just great!" Ron said sarcasticlly.

"Good. What's going on with you?" Harry asked.

"Actually now's as good as time as any to tell you guys." Hermione mumbled.

"Tell us what!" Harry and Ron yelled together as Ron sat straight up.

A/N: Cliff hanger! Review!


End file.
